


Everything Is Different Now

by Sanderuhh



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, RoMox - Freeform, Smut, hints of jealousy, mentions of Seth Rollins, mentions of shota umino, roman hates change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderuhh/pseuds/Sanderuhh
Summary: Jon gets a surprising visitor in Japan.(Set after Extreme Rules)





	Everything Is Different Now

**_Wednesday Night_ **

“How you doing over there?”

“Good.” Jon responded to his best friend, Renee Young. “What about you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You sound nervous.” They have been best friends long enough that Jon can tell when Renee is nervous. Before Renee could answer him, there was a knock on his hotel room door. He made a face. Who would be knocking on his door? “Ne, I gotta go. Someone’s knocking.” He hung up and threw his phone on the table. When he opened the door, his eyes widened. “Ro?”

Roman smiled. “Hey.”

This was the first time they’ve seen each other since Jon’s last day in WWE. Roman looked good, like he always did. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” Roman asked. He stepped inside when Jon gestured him inside. “I took a flight out here after Smackdown was over.”

“Who told you where I was staying?”

“Renee.”

Well, that explained why Renee was so nervous on the phone. Since leaving WWE, Jon has kept his distance from Roman. Ignoring his texts and calls. Not because he didn’t want to talk to him but because he didn’t want to create any problems for Roman. Vince hated that he left and the last thing Jon wanted was for Roman to get shit for still talking to him. 

“Why are you here?”

Roman looked Dean in the eye as he walked up to him and pulled him against his body. “I wanted to see you. I’ve missed you.” he whispered. Roman pressed his lips to Jon’s and kissed him softly. They weren’t a couple or anything. More like friends with benefits. That’s the way it’s been for a long time. With Jon leaving WWE, they both knew they wouldn’t be able to see each other anymore. Both their schedules were too hectic and Jon was only going to get more busy once AEW debuts on TV. 

Jon placed his hands flat on Roman’s chest and broke the kiss. “Missed you too but you shouldn’t be here.”

Roman chuckled. “C’mon, Vince isn’t going to do shit to me. I’m too valuable to him.”

“Still. I hesitate to talk to Renee sometimes cause I think he’ll kick her off the commentary team. You said so yourself; the old man lost it when he saw I showed up at Double or Nothing.”

Roman sighed. “Can we please stop talking about Vince? I came so we could talk and catch up.”

Jon bit his lip and looked up at Roman. “Just talk?” he teased.

“I thought you were angry I came.” The Samoan grinned.

“I was but you’re already here so we might as well.” 

Jon kissed him and they wasted no time ending up in bed. It had been way too long. As Roman stripped him of his clothing, he noticed just how in shape Jon was. He was always in shape but this was definitely the best he’s ever looked. Roman placed kisses on Jon’s stomach, drawing a moan from the man underneath him. “Somehow, you look even sexier than the last time I saw you,” he trailed kisses up Jon’s body till he reached his lips once again.

Jon said nothing as he was focused on stripping Roman of his own clothes, their lips still pressed against each other in the process. It felt so good so feel his lips and strong hands on him again. 

Once Jon was prepped and ready, Roman was thrusting in and out of his tight entrance. That familiar feeling of satisfaction was overcoming both of them. “Fuck, I missed this.” Jon moaned and arched his head back against the pillows. 

Roman responded by thrusting deeper. The look of pleasure on Jon’s face was enough to make him cum. He held off though, wanting this to last. He stopped thrusting and pulled out, a groan immediately came from the other man. “Ride me.” he laid on the bed and Jon didn’t hesitate to straddle him. Reaching behind him, he guided Roman’s dick back towards his entrance. Slowly, he sank lower and lower until it was fully inside of him. 

“Damn it Jon,” The Samoan groaned. Tightly, he held onto Jon’s hips, guiding him up and down. There was nothing better than watching Jon on top of him, eyes tightly shut, and lips pursed. “Still look so good on top of me.”

Jon’s cheeks flushed. He didn’t want Roman to notice so he quickly bent down to kiss him. Even though both of them wanted this to last...it had been way too long. Both men moaned against each other’s lips as they came. By the time they were done, they were both panting. Jon slipped off of Roman and laid down next to him on the bed. Once they got under the covers, they laid in silence for a moment, catching their breaths. 

“So…” Roman started after a brief silence. “Shota Umino…”

“What about him?”

“Are you fucking him?”

He grinned. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Roman quickly denied. “Just curious.”

“Nah. I kinda just took him under my wing. He’s a great kid.” 

“Oh.”

There was another brief pause of silence

“Who are you fucking these days?” Roman didn’t respond so Jon turned to look at him. He had that guilty look on his face. “Oh my god. You’re sleeping with Seth again aren’t you?”

Roman sighed. “Not until recently. He’s had a rough couple of days.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“He lost the title to Brock on Sunday.” The Samoan got startled when Jon started laughing hard. He’s never seen the man laugh as much as he was right now. “C’mon, it’s not funny.”

Jon was gripping his stomach, trying to control his laughter. “Actually it is. He made himself look like a prick on social media, trying so hard to prove he’s the company only for him to lose the title to Brock of all people. It’s what he fucking gets.” When he stopped laughing he noticed Roman was giving him a look of displeasure. “Did you forget what that fucker said about me? What he said to Ospreay? He’s turned into such an asshole, Roman. I can’t believe you’re giving him the time of day.” Jon was angry now. He got up from the bed and picked up his briefs from the floor, putting them back on.

“He’s just angry that you left, Jon. You talked shit on Jericho’s podcast too.”

“I didn’t target him and besides, all I did was tell the truth. You understood why I did it. Why can’t he?”

“You know how sensitive he is. You should call him. He told me he wants to apologize for what he said.”

Jon snorted. “I want nothing to do with him.” He heard Roman groan in frustration. “You can’t blame me for being angry, Ro.”

“I don’t blame you. I just hate how different things are now. The three of us were the best of friends at one point. You hate Seth now, you’re no longer in WWE and I don’t see you anymore. I hate all of this.”

Jon could hear the disappoint in Roman’s voice. “I’m sorry.” He went to sit next to Roman on the bed.

“Don’t apologize. I’m not trying to make you feel guilty or anything. This is how life works it just…sucks.” the Samoan shrugged. “Guess I just have to get used to it all.” Jon still had a guilty look on his face. “Hey, I’m fine. Everything is okay. We’re okay.” He gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Hungry? Wanna go get something to eat?”

Roman nodded. “Sounds good.” 

He was planning to stay in Japan for the rest of the week because he wanted to spend as much time with Jon as he could. Things were different now but as long as he and Jon never stopped talking....things would always be okay.


End file.
